One of Them
by KimTomPW
Summary: AU Draco takes Polyjuice potion to become Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series._

One of Them

KimTomPW

Chapter 1 The Plan (Prelude)

Draco Malfoy opened mouthed at his father, Lucius. Surly his father was joking. It would not work. It could never work. He would never be able to pull it off.

'It's quite simple, Draco," Lucius said.

Simple? Nothing about this was simple.

"Father, I…" Draco stated to say before his mother, Narcissa, cut him off.

"Lucius, don't think that Potter's friends will suspect?" she asked.

It was at this moment Draco decided.

"I been around them for five years. I know what to do," he said.

"Perfect. We'll strike before the train leaves for Hogwarts," Lucius replied.

Draco went back to his room and sank into a chair. Was he really going through with this? Come September 1, he would no longer be Draco Malfoy. He would be Harry Potter, spying on Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

AN: Please let me know if you're interested in reading more of this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not the Harry Potter series._

Chapter 2 The Capture

Draco paced the length of his bed. It was September 1, almost 11 o'clock. The barrier to Platform 9 ¾ would be closing soon, and the Death Eaters sent to capture Harry would be here with his limp body. He stopped in front of the mirror, imagining himself with black hair and glasses and gave an involuntary shudder. There was then a knock at the door and his mother entered.

"Are you sure about this, darling?" Narcissa asked.

"I can't back down now, Mother," Draco responded.

"Just be careful," Narcissa told him. She leaned in and kissed the top of Draco's head. "The potion's almost ready."

"I might as well go down," Draco replied.

They had barely reached the bottom before they heard the Death Eaters apperating into the living area.

"That will be them," Narcissa declared.

"Draco, I was just about to get you," Lucius said as Draco and Narcissa walked in.

"Is it ready?" he asked.

"Just about," his aunt, Bellatrix, replied with a wicked laugh.

Draco knew what he was going to see rounded the couch. However, it still shocked him to see a passed out Harry.

"Take a piece of his hair and put it in the bottle. Then chain him in the dungeon," Lucius told two the Death Eaters. Draco just watched as one of them took a pair scissors to Harry's hair. He grimaced some as his father handed him the bottle of Ployjuice Potion. "Drink up."

Draco hesitated a moment before he let the liquid hit the back of his throat. He fell to the floor as he began to change. There was a collective gasp when it was over.

"I can't see a bloody thing," Draco complained.

"Right, of course," Lucius said, handing him a pair of glasses.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Look for yourself," Narcissa replied.

Draco slowly turned to the mirror above the couch. And there in his place was Harry.

"What are you going…" He covered his mouth. He had not noticed at first that he also sounded like Harry. "What are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"We have already informed him that you have fallen I'll," Lucius explained.

"Right," Draco explained.

"You best get ready," Narcissa said.

Draco nodded and left, but he made a detour to the dungeons before returning to his room. And there Harry was, his hands chained to the wall. Harry slowly lifts up his head.

"You won't get away with this," Harry weakly told him. "Whatever the plan is, it's not going to work."

"Says the boy chained up to the wall," Draco replied with a laugh.

"You'll never be able to fool Ron and Hermione," Harry said.

"We'll see about that," Draco replied.

"And what about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"That old man's blind. He'll never notice," Draco told him.

"Keep telling yourself that," Harry replied.

He tried to laugh, but it was hard to with his arms up.

"You'll not be needing this anymore," Draco declared, walking over to Harry and taking out his wand from his jacket.

"Have fun pretending to be me," Harry replied as Draco began to walk away.

He tried to sound as if none of this was bothering him. The truth was he was scared to death or what Draco might do as him.

"Oh, I plan on it. After gathering information for my father, I'm going to enjoy ruining your life," Draco said, giving an evil smile that so displaced on Harry's face. Harry's face fell. "Oh, not so happy now, are you Potter?"

"No one's going to believe you," Harry replied, more to himself he was being honest.

"Keep telling yourself that," Draco responded on same eerie way Harry had told him earlier.

"Malfoy," Harry yelled as Draco walked out.

xxx

Draco was apperated to Platform 9 and ¾ before Hogwarts Express was able to leave.

"Harry," a familiar voice called. It was Weasley. Or rather, Ron. "We thought we lost you."

"Sorry," Draco apologized.

He had the Mudblood with him. No, Hermione.

"Let's get on board before the train leave without us," Hermione replied.

"Right," Draco said.

He stayed quiet throughout most of the ride before Ron and Hermione had to leave to patrol the train. That was something he would have been doing as well.

"Harry?" a soft voice asked. Draco did not look up. "Harry." He finally looked up to find the female Weasley, Ginny, looking annoyed at him. "Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Draco wondered in an angry tone. Ginny looked down. "Sorry."

"You looked troubled," Ginny told him.

He did not know what to think when she sat next to him.

"I just have a lot on my mind I guess," Draco said.

He looked down as Ginny placed a hand on his.

"We all do right now," Ginny replied.

Draco cleared his throat as Ron and Hermione reentered the compartment.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I was just leaving," she answered.

Hermione took Ginny's place next to Draco.

"How's your scar, Harry?" she asked.

"It's fine," Draco replied.

"Really," Ron asked. A smile then broke out on his face. "That's brilliant."

However, Hermione did not look as happy.

"I don't know about that," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Only yesterday you were saying that you felt like something bad was going to happen," Hermione explained.

"I.." Draco stared, not knowing what to say.

Could this be it? Maybe he had fooled them as easily as he thought he had.

"Harry, stop pretending and stop keeping things from us," Hermione declared.

Draco could not do anything else but nod. Hermione was bossier then he realized. After a while, he came with something to say.

"I didn't want to worry you two."

xxx

Dumbledore had been calling Draco into his office every now and then. Draco was pleased that he still believed him to be Harry. He had learning things about the Dark Lord, which of course he had told his father. He noticed one night Ron looking at Hermione as she ascended the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Just get with Granger already," Draco replied. Ron just looked at him. Of course Harry would never call her that. "I mine Hermione."

"You've been acting really weird," Ron told him.

He, too, then goes upstairs.

"He had a point you know," the voice Draco came to recognize as Ginny said.

"Ginny," Draco replied. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"That seems to be your excuse for many things now," she told him as she sat next to him.

"I…"

And suddenly her lips were on his.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Before he could respond, Ginny was gone. What the hell was going on? He could hardly stand to be around Weasley and Granger, but Ginny was different. He could use the fact the she fancied Harry to his advantage he realized.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series._

Chapter 3 The Suspicion

Draco's plan to use Ginny had lasted all but a minute. He had somehow fallen for the ginger who he had been told was a blood traitor. He cared about this girl. But her feelings were for Harry, not him. She believed him to be someone else.

"Harry, a letter for you," a second year boy replied as he handed Draco the letter.

Another note from Dumbledore. Even the information he had been giving his father were getting hazed, forgetting to mention certain details like the Horcruxs Dumbledore had told him about and how the Dark Lord had created some.

"You're looking better," Ron noticed as they ate breakfast in the Great Hall one morning.

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"Those talks with Dumbledore must be helping," Hermione replied.

"Hermione…" Draco began.

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I'm not going to ask about it."

"We know you would if you could," Ron said.

xxx

Ginny had been avoiding Draco also, which Draco did not mind. He knew if anything were to go wrong, it would be with her. It had been just before Christmas Holiday when Ginny had found him in an empty corridor.

"Harry," Ginny called.

Draco took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Hey, Ginny," he replied.

"Listen, about…" she began.

Draco shook his head, making her stop midsentence. He had to stop this before it went any further.

"It's all right," Draco told her. "Just forget it ever happened."

Ginny glanced away for a moment before meeting Draco's eyes. With the way he was looking at him, Draco knew it would not end well.

"I… I don't want to forget," Ginny replied.

"Ginny…" She slammed her lips against his. "What about Ron?"

The words surprised him as they came out.

"What about him?" Ginny asked.

She pushed him into an empty room. He took hold of her hands before they could get to anything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked.

He got an uneasy feeling in his stomach as she gave a girlish laugh that seemed out of character.

"Oh, Harry, I know you're not as dim as my brother to understand what's going to happen," Ginny answered.

"Who says it's going to?" Draco asked in a shaky voice.

"You don't want me?" Ginny wonders. Draco catches his breath as Ginny's knee hits something that proves otherwise. "No, you do want this. What is it, then? Have you done it before?"

Draco lets got of her hands.

"Yes, well… I don't know," he admitted.

Pansy had been his first, but he doubted that Harry had been with anyone. Ginny laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't either," she said.

That did not make him feel better at all. And then something came over him, and he kissed her without a care in a world. He just let his feelings take over, letting it betray everything he said he would not do. For once he stopped thinking about other people and thought about what he wanted. And he wanted Ginny.

xxx

Draco was glad to be home and to be to looking like himself again, even if it was only for a short time. During this time, he decided to make a visit to Harry. Still chained to the wall, it looked like Harry had hardly eaten, his bones starting to show.

"Enjoying being me?" Harry asked with more strength than he looked.

"Oh, I'm not he only one that's liking my version of you," Draco replied with a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

"Ginny," was all Draco had to say.

Harry began to struggle.

"Draco, what have you done?" he asked.

"The better question is what I haven't done to her," Draco replied.

Harry's face wrinkled with disgust.

"You sick bastard," he yelled. Draco walks up to him and began to cut some of Harry's hair for the potion. Harry wanted to spit in his face, but the look in Draco's eye distracted him. "There's something else, but I… oh."

Harry let out a laugh even though his heart was breaking inside.

"What are you going on about, Potter?" Draco asked.

"While attempting, and succeeding if you must know, to ruin not only my life, but Ginny's now, you've fallen for her," Harry replied.

"Rubbish," Draco retorted.

Harry made sure Draco was a safe distance from him before replying.

"What's she going to think about you once all of this is over?" he asked. Draco did not answer and began to walk out. "She's thinking about me! Not you."

xxx

Of course Harry was right, and Draco hated him for it. Why did he have to be bloody right? He just had to go and fall for a Weasley. And with the plan to bring the Death Eaters to the school, he did not know what to do. He could not care less for Ron and Hermione, or so he told himself. He refused to let himself get attached to anyone else.

"Don't forget Snape's exam tomorrow," Hermione told Ron and Draco one night.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Ron asked.

Draco runs his hands over his face.

"She's going to have us up all night studying," he replied.

He was beginning to find it easier to play Harry, and that scared him to a point. His information to his father was less and less now. What had happened to him? Nothing was making sense to him anymore. He knew this would end soon. That next morning, Hedwig dropped a letter in Draco's lap. Another letter from his father, no doubt, wanting information. The letter was from his father as Draco thought, but he was not asking for information.

"_Tomorrow, we strike. Bring Weasley and Granger with you to the Forbidden Forest."_

"Everything all right there, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Draco answered.

xxx

Draco had not slept that night. He knew this had to be done, but he did not know how he was going to do it. He could hardly walk up to Ron and Hermione and ask them to go with him to the Forbidden Forest without a reason.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Has was coming up with a plan of his own.4


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

Chapter 4 And So it ends

Don't ask him how, but Draco had managed to get Ron and Hermione to go with him to the Forbidden Forest. He had an uneasy feeling Ginny knew, but he did not want to believe it. He had no time to worry about it. The Death Eaters were probably already waiting for them. His palms started to perspire, but he just wiped them on his cloak. This had to work. It just had to. Draco was thankful that they had not run into Hagrid on their way.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, of course," Draco answered.

"You know I hate this place," Ron replied.

He rubbed his hands together and walked closer to Hermione. Draco did not notice and kept walking further into the forest. A part of him just wanted to get this over with.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see," Draco replied.

xxx

Harry groaned as he came to. Where was he? He slowly opened his eyes and found he was in the Forbidden Forest. How had he gotten here? He looked down to find his hand clutching Draco's wand. And then it all came to him. He had tried escaping when a pair of Death Eaters had come to take him with them. He still did not know how he came by Draco's wand, but he was glad he had it. The Death Eaters must have left him for dead Harry realized as he finally got to his feet. He then sees a sight that makes him both joyful and unhappy. It's Ginny running towards him.

"Harry," she yelled in horror.

"Ginny…" he began before getting the wind was taken from his chest when Ginny crashed into him.

"What happened?" she asked as they parted. She then took a better look at him. "Weren't you wearing something else? And where's Ron and Hermione?"

"It's Malfoy. He's been taking Polyjuice Potion to be me," Harry explained.

Harry calmly accepts the wand to the throat from Ginny.

"Prove it," she commanded.

"My Patronus is a Stag. Same as my fathers," Harry told her.

"Show me," Ginny declared.

Harry could not help but smile. Ginny was so headstrong. That was one of the things he found he loved about her.

"Expecto patronum," Harry yelled.

An image of a stag appears.

"Oh, Harry!" She takes him in her arms. "But then that means…"

Harry looks down as they part.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "He told me."

"I'm going to kill him," Ginny yelled.

"I wouldn't dream of anyone else doing it," Harry replied with a laugh. Ginny got quite as they made their way through the forest. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Ginny answered. They come across where the Death Eaters had Ron and Hermione tied up. "Where's Draco?"

"There," Harry replied, pointing to where Draco came into view.

"He's still you," Ginny noticed.

"I have to take my chance," Harry told her. He stepped out into view. "It's over, Draco."

"I don't see Draco," Ron exclaimed, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"I'm afraid it's too late," Draco replied with a laugh.

"Stupify," Harry yelled, disarming Draco and taking back his own wand.

While they were shooting spells at each other, Ginny ran behind Ron and Hermione and broke them free.

"Care to explain?" Ron asked.

"Draco's been pretending to be Harry this whole time," Ginny told them.

"I knew that couldn't have been Harry after trapping us," Hermione replied.

Remus and a few of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived and they captured the Death Eaters.

"Harry?" Remus asked in confusion, seeing the two side by side.

"Remus, thank goodness," Draco declared, giving his best impression of Harry.

"That's not Harry," Ginny said. "It's Draco."

"How can we prove it?" Remus asked.

Draco then strutted and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough," Harry replied. They watched as Draco turned back into himself. "Forgot to take your Polyjuice Potion today?"

"There's just one thing I want to do before to take him," Ginny replied.

Remus nodded, sitting keeping Draco in his grasp. Ginny walked up to Draco.

"Ginny, I…"

But before he could finish his sentence, she slapped him. Remus and others then took them away.

"God, that felt good," Ginny replied, holding on her fist.

"It was brilliant," Harry told her with a smile. Harry cleared his throat as they stepped closer together. "Not in front of Ron, yeah?"

"Yeah, best not," Ginny replied.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked. "And I'm not just talking about that little moment between the pair of you."

"We have a lot of talking to do," Harry replied.

xxx

Ron and Hermione still could not believe it.

"So, you've been at the Malfoy Manor all this time?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

It was nice to be clean or even be in clean clothes for that matter. His hair was long and uneven from the multiple time the scissors had been taken to it.

"That bloody git better be thankful he's in Azkaban because he'd be dead now," Ron commented.

There was a moment of silence.

"What does Dumbledore have to say about this?" Hermione asked.

"He had a feeling what was going on, so he only told Draco certain things. He also believed Draco wasn't telling his father everything," Harry explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed and leaned into Hermione's shoulder. Harry could not help but smile at this. Hermione did not react at all besides her cheeks turning pink.

"So, now what?" Ron asked.

"I guess we try to enjoy the rest of the year," Hermione answered.

That was easier said than done in Harry's opinion. He had missed a term plus some of the second. He was sure Dumbledore would do something, but he could not be sure. For all he knew, he would have to repeat this year over again. He went to bed that night just thankful that he was even alive. The other things could wait.


End file.
